Android 18
Android 18 (人造人間１８号, Jinzōningen Jū Hachi-Gō) is Dr. Gero s eighteenth android creation (although, she is technically a cyborg), designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku. While her interests do not initially deviate from this expectation, Android 18's curiosity to activate Android 16, in spite of Gero's orders not to do so, lead Android 17 to take it upon himself to murder Gero himself. She later becomes the wife of Krillin and the mother of their only daughter, Marron. She also unofficially joins the Z Fighters. Although she does not take part in any of the battles against Majin Buu, she fights Super 17 in Dragon Ball GT. Overview Android 18's petite form and beautiful face hides her massive strength. She has shoulder- length blonde hair, blue eyes, and hoop earrings in both ears. She keeps the left side of her hair behind her ear. When she is first activated by Gero, she wears a blue denim vest and skirt (with the Red Ribbon logo on the back of the jacket) with dark blue stockings, brown boots, and a black undershirt that has white and black striped sleeves. Later, she wears a black vest, a white undershirt, blue jeans with a golden chain, black gloves with a gold bracelet on the left one, and black flats with orange socks. When she is married to Krillin and living at Kame House, she wears a pale blue denim vest buttoned up, white 3/4 pants and black sandals. Later, at the World Tournament, she wears a black shirt, with black and white strips on the sleeves, blue jeans, and black flats with orange socks. In Dragon Ball GT, she cuts her hair shorter and wears fashionable business attire. Personality Initially cool and confident, 18's sarcastic humor later becomes the most striking trait of her personality. One example of her sarcasm is demonstrated when she is asked if her real name is legitimately "No. 18", to which she responds "My father was pretty dull" (in Japanese, she replies "That it doesn't matter" before tossing the number at the World Tournament Announcer). Shortly before this conversation at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku takes notice of her assembly with the Z Fighters, leading to the retort "Look, he noticed. How cute." (in Japanese she says "Took you a while idiot!"). Android 18 still exhibits some of her sensitivity, especially towards her twin brother. This is in stark contrast to her alternate self from Future Trunks's timeline, where she is a murderous sociopath who cares for no one but herself and her brother. In the Game Boy Advance game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors , Android 18 is hinted to dislike driving solely because of Android 17's insistence in driving around aimlessly without anything better to do. Her birth name is never revealed, and following her allegiance to the Z Fighters after the defeat of cell she is referred to as simply "18". Biography Android 18 is originally a human, and the eldest out of her and her twin brother (the eventual Android 17). The twins were notorious delinquents, who Dr. Gero would meet by chance while looking for fresh material for his experiments. He then kidnapped them and restructured them into Android 18 and Android 17. She is the second artificial human, between her and her twin brother, designed by Dr. Gero to be created by fitting a Human with cybernetics. Gero's experiments on her, resulting in her transformation into a cyborg, do not impede her ability to reproduce, as evidenced by her giving birth to a healthy daughter, Marron. Activation and Combating Cell When Dr. Gero arrives at his laboratory (after he and Android 19 fail to combat the Z Fighters, with 19 getting killed by Vegeta), he activates Androids 17 and 18. There is another android yet to be activated, Android 16. Androids 17 and 18 want to activate him but Dr. Gero refuses. Android 17 punches Gero's chest, decapitates him, and squashes his head. They eventually activate Android 16 and pursue their quest to find Goku. They are confronted by the Z Fighters, and Android 18 fights Super Saiyan Vegeta. Through the battle, Vegeta continues to lose stamina, while Android 18 continues to fight, and she eventually gains the upper hand and breaks his arm. The others try to help but are easily defeated, with the assistance of Android 17, As persistent as Vegeta is, he is no match for Android 18. Android 18 gives Vegeta a kicking and ends the fight by breaking his other arm. The androids approach Krillin, but have no interest in killing him. When the androids tell Krillin that they are searching for Goku, Krillin tries to persuade them to drop their search for him, but they do not listen. Android 18 goes over to kiss the terrified Krillin on the cheek before continuing their quest to find Goku. This is when Krillin begins to fall in love with Android 18. A few days later, the androids arrive at Kame House to find Goku. Piccolo decides to take his place and leads the androids to one of the Tropical Islands west of Master Roshi's island, thinking he can now defeat the Androids thanks to his fusion with Kami. When Imperfect Cell arrives and interrupts the fight between Piccolo and Android 17, he absorbs Android 17 and becomes Semi-Perfect Cell despite Piccolo, and later Android 16, fighting Cell. Cell attempts to absorb Android 18 as well, but he is stopped by the arrival of Tien Shinhan, who holds him off with a series of Tri-Beams so that Android 18 and the damaged Android 16 can escape. Android 18 and an injured Android 16 hide on an island where they later watch the battle between Cell and Vegeta. Krillin finds their location on the island but refuses to engage her shut-off device, which would shut her down, in spite of the serious threat that could result in Cell's perfection posed by 18 being alive. Because of this, Semi-Perfect Cell eventually absorbs her (with help from Vegeta) and reaches his ultimate power, easily defeating Vegeta and Future Trunks. Perfect Cell becomes overpowered by Gohan (as a Super Saiyan 2) during the Cell Games, and regurgitates Android 18. Krillin immediately comes to her side and tends to her for the duration of the battle. After Super Perfect Cell is defeated at Gohan's hand, Android 18 is taken to Kami's Lookout where she is healed by Dende. While there she figures out that Krillin has a crush on her after Gohan yelled to everyone resulting in Krillin hitting him on the head leaving Android 18 surprised and slightly flattered. She leaves but when seeing Shenron, hides in the lookout to see what is going on. Krillin uses the Dragon Balls to make a wish to Shenron that Androids 17 and 18 be restored their complete humanity, but when Shenron is unable to grant his request, Krillin takes the opportunity to wish for the self-destruct devices within 18 and 17 be removed. Android 18, feeling flattered, simply says 'I'll see you later' and leaves the lookout leaving Krillin very hopeful. Category:Dbz